wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
DawnClan/Roleplay
Archives: ''' 1 "Hey Lilyfur!" Eagletalon mewed white savagely ripping up moss. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:55, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Lilyfur glanced at the tom, her eyes clouded with grief. "What happened? I thought I had just gotten some fresh moss yesterday?" she mewed, her voice hoarse. Jaggedclaw grabbed a piece of moss and then gently dipped it in the water. "Snowwhisker is kitting." he explained. Lilyfur jumped up, her eyes wide in alarm. ~Blueleaf~ "Why are you so jumpy?" Eagletalon asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:58, November 1, 2015 (UTC) "Oh I don't know, maybe because I don't want my friend or her kits to die?" she said sarcastically. Jaggedclaw flinched. Lilyfur was known to be one of the most quiet, gentle, kind cats in DawnClan. ~Blueleaf~ "Ugh! well! Ow, ow Lilyfur, ow." he said with an angry look. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:04, November 1, 2015 (UTC) "Are you ready, Snowwhisker? Push." Risingsun ordered, sitting back as he readied to help if needed.Silverstar' 16:23, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Eagletalon stepped back. "I will bring her the moss as requested!" Eagletalon screamed and ran to camp with moss hanging from his jaws. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� 'Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:29, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Hickorywing sat chating with Whitetoe, the two siblings were very close and didn't really talk to anyone else but each other. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 05:11, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Bouldersnow sat boredly in camp. --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 05:12, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Whitetoe slipped away from her brother and walked to the fresh-kill pile and sniffed around, not much was in it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:17, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Eagletalon sighed, wanting to bother someone. He saw a lizard. "OHH!" he screamed and chased it. "LIZARD!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:20, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Duskstream gasped. Her pelt was silver! "Wait Eagletalon!" "LIZARD!" he screamed not hearing her and ran away. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:23, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "I'm coming too!" Birdsong trekked around camp, her tail-tip flicking. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 12:45, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Walnutpaw yawned looking around. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:42, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Birdsong flattened her ears, feeling a cold breeze shimmer across the bristles of her pelt. She gazed over at Risingsun, feeling bad that the tom was still mourning for his mate. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 15:52, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Risingsun shivered as he pressed himself against his den's wall to keepwarm.Silverstar 15:57, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Birdsong gazed over at him, concern flooding through her gaze. She mumbled quietly and rose to her paws, sitting beside the tom before lifting her tail to wrap it around her paws. Everything will be okay, Risingsun. I promise. Your mate isn't gone forever. She's watching over you. ''— You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 15:59, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Pepperflight's paws ran along the dens floor. It was pretty boring being alone with a broken leg and not being able to do anything. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:09, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Rosestar hunted near the border, her eyes glinting slightly. At gatherings, she had seen a medicine cat, and thought he looked quite fine, and was dying to meet him.'Silverstar' 21:13, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Dustfeather looked at the DawnClan border. He was off to see the medicine cat, he couldn't find catmint in CaveClan, since it was too rocky, he and the medicine cat often shared herbs. He padded into their land. He sniffed around. He smelled his scent, so maybe she was out looking for him? he told her last half moon he'd be here... But she always waited in camp while he made his way alone to the camp. --Patch Rosestar's heart nearly lurched out of her chest as she detected the scent of CaveClan, and later saw ''him, the Medicine cat she found rather attractive. Keeping her cool, Rosestar stalked out of the bracken. "Can I help you?"Silverstar 21:23, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "I'm here to see Risingsin for catmint." Dustfeather stated in his chilly voice. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:25, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Rosestar narrowed her eyes. "We're out."'Silverstar' 21:28, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Dustfeather flecked his tail. "Well then, I guess I'll be out of your way." he meowed turning to leave. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:36, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Hesitating, Rosestar quickly called back to the tom. "Wait."'Silverstar' 21:38, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "Yes?" he asked the leader. He whipped around to look at her. His ice blue eyes stony. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:40, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "Uh, well...I suppose I can guide you through our territory and let you look for some, Risingsun hasn't been out in a long time, being a depressed mess 'n all." Rosestar offered, her eyes flashing in annoyance as she mentioned her Medicine Cat.'Silverstar' 21:42, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Dustfeather gave a slight nod. "Alright..." he meowed and waited for her to lead. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:43, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Turning, the lanky molly began to march off, forcing her way through the bracken and brambles.'Silverstar' 21:45, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Dustfeather followed, hissing when he stepped on a thorn. He yanked it out and, though it was deep, walked like nothing had happened. His eyes didn't show anything he was thinking, nor his face, just the same stony look. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:48, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Cursing under her breath as the leader stumbled and stubbed a toe, Rosestar limped on, her tail tip twitching slightly. "Just tell me if you see it."'Silverstar' 21:49, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "Your toes hurt." Dustfeather pointed out. Most cats didn't think something like this would hurt them a whole lot, but after a few days they could turn ugly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:52, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, yes they do." Rosestar responded quickly, returning her eyes to the horizon.'Silverstar' 21:53, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "I can look at it if you want." Dustfeather said while licking his chest fur. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:45, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Eagletalon crashed through the forest and ended up in DawnClan's camp. "We have to leave now, follow me!" he yowled and ran out of camp. He heard the cats following. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:38, November 26, 2015 (UTC) (moons have passed now....) Whitetoe looked around at her clanmates, her eyes held fear or anger. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:29, November 29, 2015 (UTC) (should we just say they became mates, Rose is expecting, and they broke up? Just to speed things up) Rosestar yawned.'Silverstar' 19:20, November 29, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:10, November 29, 2015 (UTC) As she rose to her paws, the leader began to pace, a slight glint of anger in her dark amber eyes. ''That piece of crowfood Dustfeather...I was a fool to think that we were meant to be. We were mates, parents, and now we're done. Good thing I didn't tell him that he's a father.Silverstar 21:14, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Hickorywing yawned and rolled around in the sunshine. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:25, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Risingsun!" The leader's voice wasn't at all sweet as she ordered her Medicine cat to come near. The black smoke tabby quickly scrambled over to Rosestar. She believed she was expecting kits, however, a Medicine Cat was yet to confirm it. "Am I expecting kits, or what?" She mumbled quickly, the tom quickly touching her stomach before pausing.'Silverstar' 21:29, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Duskstream hunted near ShadeClan's border. Viperclaw padded out from the undergrowth up to Duskstream. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:58, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Hi Viperclaw." "Hi." Viperclaw purred to her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:01, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "How have you been?" "Well?" Rosestar's sharp tone was thick with impatience, so Risingsun quickly nodded before scooting away. "Yes, you are."'Silverstar' 22:04, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "I've been good but I miss you." Viperclaw murmured. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:06, November 29, 2015 (UTC) (When will the Clan find out?) "Same." (I don't know, a DawnClan or ShadeClan cat finds out about them) Viperclaw looked at the ground. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:10, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Rosestar, heavy with her kits, trudged along, looking very unamused. She had quickly discovered that she hated kits, and hoped that hers would be born dead, as they were annoying her greatly.'Silverstar' 20:04, December 12, 2015 (UTC) (how many is she having?) Whitetoe went hunting. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 20:10, December 12, 2015 (UTC) (3-4, i plan on having two) Risingsun eyed the leader cautiously. She was bound to pop soon, and he feared what she would possibly do to her poor kits.'Silverstar' 20:11, December 12, 2015 (UTC) (could i have two of them?) Whitetoe caught a rabbit, she padded back into camp proudly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 20:13, December 12, 2015 (UTC) (i guess, so there'll be four) Rosestar glared back at Risingsun. "What do you want?"'Silverstar' 20:15, December 12, 2015 (UTC) (alright, how about mine can be Linxkit and Almondkit) Whitetoe placed her catch on the fresh-kill pile. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 20:17, December 12, 2015 (UTC) (that's fine, i'm still thinking of mine) "...Who's the father?" "Didn't I already tell you?" Risingsun shrugged at her response. "Fine, it's Dustwhateverhisfaceis."'Silverstar' 20:19, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Whitetoe perked her ears, overhearing the medicine cat and leader talking. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 20:20, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Y'know, that's like, breaking two parts of the code..." "Cool, whatever." Rosestar mumbled, laying on her side and lapping at her plump belly.'Silverstar' 20:21, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Joltclaw stole a mouse from the fresh kill pile Vaporheart padded up to Birdsong still in a daze Vipersong padded along a tree branch, she wasn't giving up on the squirrel that hopped from tree to tree. She tensed. It was right there, on a thin branch. ''I think I can reach it... she thought flying to it. It squealed and hopped out of the way. No! She crashed down to the forest floor with a loud thud. Pain blazed through her leg. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:46, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Vaporheart snuck out of camp that evening "Hello" she says to her friend with a black pelt and black stripes Vipersong looked at her leg, it was twisted. "Help!" she called. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:18, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Kishan heard the cry for help and he rushed over to Vipersong "here" Kishan says lifting her onto his back Duskstream was still by the border. "Who are you?" Vipersong asked weakly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:22, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "That's Kishan" Vaporheart says padding over to help him Vipersong barely heard Vaporheart as everything went black. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:28, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Vaporheart rushed into camp and Kishan put Vipersong down "Go get your medicine cat " Kishan says he looked up and noticed all the she cat's staring at him Whitetoe looked at Kishan. She let out a low growl. "Who is this?" she asked taking a threatening step forward. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:33, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "I'm Kishan and your warrior needed help so I helped her"Kishan says "Risingsun come quick" Vaporheart says - Ren lost Kishans scent soon and he walked mindlessly he soon found Kishans scent again and realized it lead to a camp "Kishan" Ren says eyeing his brother Vipersong opened her eyes weakly. ''What if my leg doesn't heal? I'll have to step down.... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 18:59, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Risingsun looked over the leg, and cringed. "...I'm sorry Vipersong, but this is a very bad injury...it may not heal properly."Silverstar 19:01, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Vipersong looked on sadly. "So I do have to step down from being deputy... I can't be a warrior can I?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:02, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "I doubt it," the black smoke tabby tom sighed.'Silverstar' 19:03, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Kishan nodded to Ren then looked at Vipersong "What will I do then? be an elder?" Vipersong fretted. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:05, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "I'm afraid so," Risingsun frowned.'Silverstar' 19:05, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "I'm sorry " Kishan says "But... but there has to be something else I can do....!" Vipersong slightly told herself. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:10, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Ren nudged Kishan"we should go" Kishan shook his head"I wish to speak to your leader" Kishan says - Shore "If you wish to speak with Rosestar, you must be wishing to get your heads cut off...especially now." Risingsun replied grimly.'Silverstar' 19:14, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "I wish to join Dawnclan" Kishan says Ren shakes his head and leaves -Shore "I'm only warning you that you're likely to get yourself killed by Rosestar, but suit yourself," Risingsun replied.'Silverstar' 19:20, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Can someone please take me to her " Kishan asks - Shore "I will, I will, geez, I'm just warning you." Risingsun growled with a roll of his eyes, offering his shoulder as support for the deputy.'Silverstar' 19:24, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Vipersong leaned on Risingsun's shoulder greatfully. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:25, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Thank you" he licked Vaporhearts cheek and followed - Shore Rosestar was everything but happy to see strangers in her camp. "Are you hear because you have a deathwish? I can fulfil it for you for free."'Silverstar' 19:29, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "No I wish to join Dawnclan" Kishan says - Shore "Fine, but if you dare to even look at my Clanmates wrong, you'll be dead." Rosestar grumbled simply.'Silverstar' 19:32, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Kishan dips his head "You can trust me" - Shore "Can I?" Rosestar replied dryly, flicking her tail. "Now shoo, someone show these cats around."'Silverstar' 19:36, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Rosestar, I'm not sure if this is the time but... I have to step down from being your deputy," Vipersong murmured quietly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:38, December 13, 2015 (UTC Rosestar angrily smacked a pebble with a paw, which flew across camp. "Oh, isn't that great! Fine, I'll find a replacement."'Silverstar' 19:39, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Kishan left and went straight to Vaporheart Vipersong flinched at her leader. ''I failed my Clan. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:43, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Because I'm too...large to hold a ceremony, and you're crippled...Risingsun, spread the word that Birdsong is the new deputy." Once he left, Rosestar felt herself cringing, her stomach hurting.---- Nodding, Risingsun ran off, first to Birdsong. "Birdsong...You're our new deputy."Silverstar 20:35, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Birdsong froze, her gaze brightening. "M-me?" She stammered, lifting her head shakily. "But... I..." She paused for a moment, gulping and looking at Vipersong. "...Thank you, Rosestar.." — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 20:37, December 13, 2015 (UTC) (when shall we start Birdsun?) Risingsun nodded. "Just...be careful around Rosestar, she's been moody lately."Silverstar 20:38, December 13, 2015 (UTC) (Doesn't matter) Birdsong nodded, feeling her stomache churn for a moment. Me... a deputy. But why me? .. I guess StarClan saw how hard I work for my Clan and awarded me.. but I feel so bad about having it.. I feel like I stole this position from Viperclaw.. 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 20:40, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Risingsun gave Birdsong a gentle smack to the face with his tail. "Hey, cheer up, look brave...With Rosestar acting up, the Clan needs some hope."Silverstar 20:41, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Birdsong purred quietly. "...Yeah, I guess," She meowed, hope glimmering in her eyes. "I'll do my best to be the best deputy I can be.. Even if ''Viperclaw may hate me for it..." She meowed, her soft tone beginning to turn into a chuckle. 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 20:43, December 13, 2015 (UTC) The medicine cat gave her a small smile. "Nah, she won't hate you for it, you're a good cat."'Silverstar' 20:45, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Birdsong perked up, smiling at him. "Thanks," She purred, her gaze lit up with amusement. "You are too," She meowed, nudging him gently. 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 20:46, December 13, 2015 (UTC) He let out a soft chuckle. "Thanks,"'Silverstar' 20:48, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Birdsong nodded in response, and lifted her gaze to the dark blue sky. 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 20:54, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Hey Birdsong congratulations on being named deputy" Kishan says "You'll be a good deputy," Vipersong meowed to Birdsong with a lump in her throat. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:49, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "I wonder when I'll get my warrior name" Kishan says aloud - Shore (Flame's going to have to hold the ceremony, since Rose is going to kit soon) Rosestar fell asleep.'Silverstar' 03:36, December 14, 2015 (UTC) (Okay) Vaporheart woke up and stretched Rosestar eventually awoke, feeling some terrible stomach pains. "Risingsun, I need you!" The medicine cat groggily rose to his paws, irritation swirling within his stomach. ''Don't bite her head off, don't bite her head off... He walked into the nursery tensly, narrowing his eyes at the leader/queen. "What?" "I'M KITTING, SO DO SOMETHING!" Rosestar roared at her Medicine cat angrily, her body quivering with pain. "O-Oh, yes ma'am!" Surprisingly frightened by her snap, rather than angered, the black smoke tabby tom turned tail and dashed to his den, gathering his needed supplies before returning to his leader.Silverstar 00:55, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Birdsong strolled around camp. (Who's ceremony am I doing?) sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 02:09, December 27, 2015 (UTC) (Kishans warrior name ceremony) Bouldersnow flicked his ears as he saw Risingsun take off down the camp with herbs in his jaws. Rosestar must be kitting... --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 02:12, December 27, 2015 (UTC) (What is ''her/his warrior name going to be?) 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 02:12, December 27, 2015 (UTC) (Tiger_____ you choose) (Is Tigerlily alright?) 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 03:00, December 27, 2015 (UTC) (Sure Tigerlily and Vaporheart sounds nice) (aight, i'll do it now) Birdsong anxiously awaited for the arrival of Rosestar's kits, questioning harshly who the father was. Since she was the new deputy, she had to take matters into her own paws at the moment, since her leader was unavaible to do her normal Clan duties. It was time for Kishans ceremony, and they couldn't wait any longer. She took a deep breath and hauled herself up upon the ??? rock, beckoning the two cats forward with her tail. "Kishan, please step forward," She meowed, awaiting for them to follow her command. 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 03:08, December 27, 2015 (UTC) (vaporheart's already a warrior, flame, she just meant that their names went well together) During the ceremony, Rosestar continued with her kitting. In the end, four kits lay at her belly.'Silverstar' 17:47, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "May I see the kits?" Whitetoe asked Rosestar, she sat outside the den. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:49, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah, sure, whatever." Rosestar muttered, glancing at her kits. She had already given them their names: Lynxkit, Gustykit, Fogkit, and Almondkit.'Silverstar' 17:52, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe padded into the den. "They look beautiful, Rosestar," she purred. Lynxkit mewed and climbed over his siblings. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:55, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Bouldersnow watched the ceremony. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 20:19, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Moonpaw went out of her den to go see Batkit, her brother. She played with him. Kishan stepped forward Gustykit blindly pushed herself against her mother, Rosestar lapping at her newborn daughter's beautiful silver dappled pelt. Fogkit, on the other paw, battered his other siblings with his big paws.'Silverstar' 03:42, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Bouldersnow watched Kishan step forward. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:00, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Vaporheart watched excited Gustykit let out a soft mewl, complaining as her mother lapped at her pelt. Rolling, her paw collided with Rosestar's nose, who let out a grumble of response, "quit."---- Fogkit rubbed his nose with his paws.'Silverstar' 21:25, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "You're warrior name will be Tigerlily," She meowed, lifting her chin. "I welcome you as a full warrior of the Clan, and I and StarClan hope you will serve us for many seasons to come. 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 22:01, January 22, 2016 (UTC) (...Flame, Birdsong was in the middle of a ceremony...) Bouldersnow rubbed his nose. --look me in the eye 22:43, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe watched. ---- Whiskerpaw crossed the border with Hazelkit thrashing in his jaws. "I want Mama! I want Frostkit!" he wailed. ---- Linkkit mewed and kicked his nest. [[User:Ashstorm|''Ash]]''storm'' 02:59, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Bouldersnw cheered Tigerlily's name. --look me in the eye 02:33, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Fogkit, now four moons of age, had grown into a bit of a trouble-maker. With a peppy look, he gazed at the camp's exit, giving Gustykit a small shove. "Hey, sis," he whispered into her ear, refusing to remove his blue eyes from the exit. "Yeah?" "Let's go on an adventure!" She immediately backed away, screwing up her nose and giving her brother an uncertain look. "You aren't thinking about going out of camp, are you?" Gustykit hissed at her brother silently, folding down her ears to flatten them. "Totally am!"Silverstar 21:52, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Almondkit heard her siblings babbling, so she shuffled her paws over her ears to block out their annoying voices. When that didin't work, she let out a hissy sigh and glared at them. "What are you two idiots screech'n about?" ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 00:18, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Fogkit flattened his ears in frustration, cursing silently under his breath. "Ugh, keep it down, you bumbling badger, you'll get us caught!" Gustykit backed away, glowering at her littermate. "Us?!" She hissed quietly, pressing herself against the earth. Fogkit nodded curtly. "You're in this now, Gustykit, deal with it!"Silverstar 02:23, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Almondkit looked from Fogkit to Gustykit, then back again, with narrowed yellow eyes. "What are you planning this time? another thing your going to fail at again?" ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 02:55, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Fogkit shot him a look. "No, that's your job, and I'm a gentle-tom, so I won't take your job. After all, you're the best ever at failing, I don't think anyone could replace you." He spoke in a matter-of-fact tone before returning his gaze to his sister and grinning. "C'mon, let's move, I know just where to go...!"Silverstar 02:57, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Almondkit rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she ignored her siblings and focused on Whiskerpaw who was talking with Hazelkit. "Come on, Hazelkit! I'm just being a gaint ant that's going to chew your face off! all you have to do is hit me and I'm dead!" Whiskerpaw was begging Hazelkit, who was backed up into a clump of bracken with his fur fluffed up and wild eyes. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 03:00, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Fogkit continued to grin at Gustykit, who whimpered under her breath. "I don't like the sound of this....!" Fogkit shook his head, happily and proudly exiting camp. "I'm sure you'll love it, sis, stop being a baby!" He called to her cheerfully, drifting out into the territory. "Where is this place, Fogkit?"Silverstar 03:02, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Almondkit walked over and touched Whiskerpaw's shoulder. He started gagging and then fell over, looking like a dead frog. "He's dead, so shut up." she growled at Hazelkit. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 03:06, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Fogkit gave his sister a derpy, clueless shrug. "Hah, I don't know what it is, or really where it is. I just know there's a bunch of funny things that walk around there, on two legs!" Gustykit cast him a surprised yet angry look. "Those are twolegs!" Her brother shrugged, and carelessly walked on. "Cool."Silverstar 03:08, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Hazelkit shifted on his paws and crept past Almondkit to his nest. He watched Whiskerpaw hop away after a patrol and Almondkit to look for someone to complan to. He sighed. He missed his mother and sister. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 03:11, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Rosestar couldn't find Fogkit or Gustykit, but she didn't really care anyways. More peace and quiet for her!---- Gustykit nervously, and foolishly, continued to follow her brother until they came across a weird place. The ground was gray, and beside it, a long stretch of black, where monsters ran. "Aha, there they are, there are those weird things!" Fogkit announced proudly, motioning to them with a paw. "Those are twolegs, you idiot!" Gustykit hissed, immediately cowering away.Silverstar 03:13, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Almondkit found Rosestar, with no one bothering her, that wasn't good, she had to fix this. "Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom!" she started mewling loudly. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 03:16, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Rosestar let out an angry groan, flopping onto the ground and covering her ears with her paws. "Nooo...they're baaack...!"---- "Stop calling me that!" Fogkit snapped loudly in the form of a hiss, which caught the attention of the twolegs. At this, Gustykit was already on the run, while Fogkit glared up at them, snorting. "What? You wanna fight? Come at me!!"Silverstar 03:18, February 17, 2016 (UTC) "And we're not leaving, EVER!" Almondkit let out an evil laugh and watched Rosestar. "I'm hungry! my back kind of ''hurts, and I think I broke my tail on a rock yesterday." [[User:Ashstorm|''W]]''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 03:21, February 17, 2016 (UTC) "Uh-huh. Yeah. Good." The leader spoke in a miserable voice, as if begging one of her warriors to take away this terrible 'beast'.---- Fogkit slowly began to back away as the twolegs got closer. "Whoooaa, ok, dude, too close." His eyes grew round in terror. "I-I mean it!" These things are huge! Turning, he quickly fled, darting past his sister, who wailed in fear and pelted after him. The twolegs, of course, pursued.Silverstar 03:23, February 17, 2016 (UTC) "Are you going to do something about it or leave me here, to cry, and cry, and cry, and CRY," with that Almondkit began the tiniest of cries. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 03:26, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Rosestar simply pouted to herself for a few moments, but it quickly stopped. She raised her head, and gaze a look of terror as she spotted her son and daughter bringing twolegs into the camp. Twolegs!! "Everyone, hide, now!" She cried out, scrambling away.Silverstar 03:28, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Almondkit snapped her head away from Rosestar and looked at the twolegs with wide eyes. Woah, yeah I'm out. She thought, running somewhere to hide. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 03:30, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Bouldersnow hared across camp, desperately trying to find a hiding place. --look me in the eye 05:41, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Gustykit and Fogkit dove for their mother for cover, who nearly tripped and squished her kits with her large paws. However, the trio safely fled to the leader's den to hide. All the meanwhile, Risingsun worriedly gathered as many herbs as he could fit in his mouth, hiding them in the cracks of his den's walls as he hid.Silverstar 00:31, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Hazelkit, confused by all the terror in camp, ran right into a twoleg, who grabbed him and lifting him high of the ground. "Help!" he squealed, squirming uselessly. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:07, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Unfortunately, Risingsun was basically Rosestar's slave/assistant, so he was stuck doing everything she was supposed to be doing. As a result, he raced out of his hiding, hearting Hazelkit's cries and aiming for the twoleg's leg.Silverstar 01:09, February 20, 2016 (UTC) The twoleg yelped and released Hazelkit, who fell on his neck. "Ow!" he squeaked and ran to where ever his clanmates were flocking to. ---- Whitetoe and Whiskerpaw ran out of camp. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:13, February 20, 2016 (UTC) The camp turned into a disaster. The twolegs romped about, destroying dens, and likely scaring everything out of the territory. On top of that, one of them somehow managed to start a fire.Silverstar 01:15, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe slowed down to a trot as the Clan veered away from camp. "Who caused this?" she demanded, glaring at every cat in turn through slitted orange eyes. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:19, February 20, 2016 (UTC) "Some dumb kits," Rosestar muttered under her breath as her Clan evacuated, leaving their territory for good. "Let's...head over to RockClan, we'll ask if we can spend the night or something..." However, someone was still there - no, someone''s''. Risingsun was still attempting to salvage whatever herbs he could, nearly getting fried multiple times in the process. The stupid twolegs had left in terror, while Risingsun raced around in terror. Where was the exit?! Would he make it out alive? Probably not, but it was....well, a few miserable herbs weren't worth his entire life and career, but at least he could see his dear mate again. A blazing branch suddenly fell, hitting his head with a loud thud, causing him to fall over. Thankfully, the blazing branch rolled away, while he gazed at a sudden, blinding light, dazed. Then, a figure appeared - no, four figures, four tiny ones...four little kits, looking around in shock, amazement, joy, and terror.Silverstar 01:23, February 20, 2016 (UTC) "Should have raised those monsters better," Whitetoe muttered too quietly for Rosestar to catch. "Are you sure Waterstar will be welcoming to us?" ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:26, February 20, 2016 (UTC) (I thought we were closing DawnClan?) There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 01:27, February 20, 2016 (UTC) (We are, we're giving it a reason to close for the cats in it) ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:28, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Rosestar carelessly waved a paw. "Whatever, if she wants to pass up like, 20 extra paws to help hunt, that's her problem. Sure, it's 20 more mouths to feed, but if everyone comes back two pieces of prey a day, that's 40." She rambled on, only to be stopped by a warrior, asking where the Medicine Cat was, because he had been burned. "Oh...yeah, where is Risingsun? Anyone know?" The black smoke tom stared at the figure in astonishment. "...A-Are you guys here to welcome me into StarClan? If so....I think I'm ready." The black-and-white grizzled tabby let out a joyful chirp in response, "no, silly, we just left that place! I'm not going back for a long time, it was really really boring!"Silverstar 01:30, February 20, 2016 (UTC) "He isn't still in camp is he?" Whiskerpaw asked. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:32, February 20, 2016 (UTC) "Knowing that herb-loving cow," Rosestar began, mumbling partially under her breath, "he still is."---- Risingsun cast the kits a confused look. "Wait, you mean you...-" The palest tabby rolled her little eyes. "Yes, Mr. we just did, we just came from StarClan! Our mom sent us." She impatiently snapped, clearly terrified by the fire. Another kit, resembling Risingsun shocking well, stepped forward. "Alright, 'nough questions, we gotta get out of here before we all fry and all return to StarClan!"Silverstar 01:35, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe let out an annoyed his. "So your just going to leave him?" ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:36, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Bouldersnow, who had fled camp, shook out his fur as he listened to Rosestar's and Whitetoe's conversation. --look me in the eye 06:09, February 20, 2016 (UTC) "My word is law, that is the warrior code, which we all live by." Rosestar snapped with her amber eyes flickering with anger much like a fire. "And he chose to disobey me, therefore, staying in camp is completely on him. The fool."---- Risingsun nodded, still dazed as he stumbled over to the kits. "A-Alright, stay close, and follow me."Silverstar 18:43, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe couldn't hide the shock on her face. "What!? he's a living thing you know, you can't rule us." She snapped, turning, and began to head back for the camp. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 18:45, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Rosestar rolled her eyes in irritation. "The code is what keeps us alive!" She yowled after the molly in rage, twitching her tail tip in anger. "Fool." She muttered under her breath, leading the remainder of her Clan on.---- Risingsun let out a soft cough, his mouth full of herbs and a mouthful of one of the kit's fur. The other three huddled underneath the Medicine Cat, scooting out of camp after him. He cringed, the inferno singeing his pelt as he walked.Silverstar 18:50, February 20, 2016 (UTC) "Risingsun?" Whitetoe called, carefully picking her way near camp. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 18:52, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun raised his head in alarm, gazing around frantically. "Who's there?" The kits crammed together under the tall tom, cowering from the unknown voice in fear.Silverstar 18:57, February 20, 2016 (UTC) "Whitetoe," Whitetoe replied, her fur prickling. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 19:00, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun let out a small sigh of relief. "Alright, just keep talking to me, and I'll find you by following the sound of your voice."Silverstar 19:05, February 20, 2016 (UTC) "Okay. Are you hurt?" Whitetoe asked. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 19:07, February 20, 2016 (UTC) "Uh...kind of, yeah, I'm seeing doubles." Risingsun admitted, slowly shuffling towards Whitetoe. "M-Mr., I'm scared!" The palest tabby squeaked out, while her sister shook beside her. "And my paws are burned!" Risingsun nodded slowly, a bit unbalanced as he walked. "I know, I know, I'll fix you guys up once we're out, I promise..."Silverstar 19:09, February 20, 2016 (UTC) "Alright, let's get out of here!" Whitetoe said the moment she saw Risingsun. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 19:12, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun shifted, gazing down at the three bundles of fur at his paws. "Uhhh....could you possibly help me carry...these?"Silverstar 19:25, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe turned back to Risingsun, not evening noticing the kits. "Oh... kay...." She murmured and picked up one of the kits. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 19:31, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun struggled out of camp with the molly and the four kits, as well as his herbs. Eventually, he came across Rosestar and the rest of the gang, and the leader's look was everything but friendly. "Ugh, great, more little beasts..."Silverstar 16:30, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe let out a little hiss at Rosestar's comment. "Why did you have kits if you hate them so much?" she half whispered to herself. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 19:15, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Rosekit wandered around boredly 19:27, February 21, 2016 (UTC) (I'm thinking the entire Clan will move to ShC after Rosestar fights with Pebble in CC....then Rising will split off to go to RC with his kits, and others can go with them if they'd like) Rosestar sniffed. "I didn't ask to get pregnant." She replied dryly. The black smoke tabby tomkit eyed the leader, displeased. "Y'know," he began darkly, "I know how you die." Rosestar shifted awkwardly. "Okkkk...moving on, what are your names?" The black smoke tabby tomkit who had spoke raised his chin in pride. "I'm Sunkit." The black grizzled tomkit waved his little tail. "I'm Smokekit." He then motioned to the palest tabby she-kit. "That's Cloudkit," and then he nodded to the black tabby she-kit, "and she's Rainkit."Silverstar 22:13, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Rosekit looked around carefully (um I'm going to have Rosekit go to RockClan as well) - Shore As he looked at the kits, Risingsun was certain he felt something twinge on the inside. There was something...something so familiar, especially with Cloudkit. He felt warm, protective of the four innocent balls of fluff, so he stepped in front of them as Rosestar narrowed her eyes. "Ew, Risingsun, are they your kits? That's against you little code, isn't it?" Risingsun's heart lurched at this comment. "What? No! I found them...i-in camp." He decided not to mention that they suddenly poofed from StarClan.Silverstar 23:42, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Rosekit chased after a butterfly - Shore Rosestar eyed her Medicine Cat. "Uh-huh." That was her only response, and she turned and started walking towards CaveClan, leading her clan to hopefully a new home. Smokekit nodded to his littermates, and they followed Risingsun, for that was what their brother did. Smokekit was their leader, their boss, they listened to every one of his commands. Thankfully, he was good-natured, so he didn't abuse his "powers".Silverstar 23:49, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Rosekit batted the butterfly~ Vaporheart gave a yawn - Shore Risingsun frowned at his paws as the Clan moved towards the border, in hopes that CaveClan would let them join.---- Sunkit glanced at Smokekit. Although Sunkit was definitely the "bad-boy" of the litter, he still obeyed Smokekit. "Smokekit, do you think mom misses us?"---- Meanwhile, Fogkit let out a bored yawn, trotting after his mother. Rosestar ignored her son, and didn't carry Gustykit as she complained of her tired paws.Silverstar 23:58, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Joltclaw raced towards the border chasing after a rabbit he pounced on it and bit it's neck - Shore Fogkit let out a huff of irritation as his mother ignored him, falling back from his leader to walk alongside the four new kits, eyeing them curiously. Cloudkit looked back at the tomkit, narrowing her eyes. "...You're the reason why this Clan's disbanding, Fogkit."Silverstar 00:03, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Rosekit yawned 00:05, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Fogkit snorted. "It was the twolegs, not me." He replied dryly. Cloudkit shook her head. "Yeah, but who lead the twolegs to camp?" Fogkit flattened his ears in guilt.Silverstar 00:08, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Vaporheart caught a mouse 00:10, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Smokekit gazed over at his sister calmly. "Cloudkit, that's enough."Silverstar 00:13, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Rosekit was getting tired -Shore Sunkit flopped over, the tomkit letting out a soft huff. "This stinks, I miss being in StarClan!"Silverstar 01:25, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Rosekit stared at the ground -Shore Smokekit glared over his shoulder at his brother. "Sunkit, keep it down! They aren't supposed to know."Silverstar 01:27, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Rosekit looked up -Shore Sunkit flattened his ears. Rainkit in response narrowed her eyes. "Why shouldn't they know we're from StarClan? I mean, mom sent us here to live and be happy, no? It's not like we're monsters!"Silverstar 01:32, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Rosekit perked her ears up -Shore Smokekit narrowed his eyes. "If you want to fit in-" "Does it matter? They still have the right to know!" Rainkit argued, thrusting her muzzle forward. Cloudkit shuffled her paws nervously. "Uhhh, guys?"Silverstar 01:41, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Rosekit listened -Shore Smokekit turned around. "What?" Cloudkit pointed a paw at Rosekit. "She's listening, you mouse-brains!" Sunkit rose to his paws, fluffing out his pelt. "Get her!!"Silverstar 01:48, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Rosekit gasped -Shore Sunkit leaped at the she-kit with Cloudkit on his heels, while Smokekit simply sighed like a disappointed parent, bowing his head.Silverstar 01:53, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Hazelkit watched the other kits with distaste. ---- Whiskerpaw sat nearby Hazelkit. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:57, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Rosekit squeaked-Shore Smokekit let his brother land on the other kit before glaring at him. "Cloudkit, Sunkit, knock it off. You can't beat the secret out of her."Silverstar 02:05, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Rosekit got up and shook out her pelt-Shore Smokekit narrowed his eyes at Rosekit. "You aren't bleeding or anything, are you? Because I'd rather not have Morningcloud race down from StarClan and scold my littermates right now."Silverstar 02:12, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Rosekit shook her head-Shore Rainkit 'raised a brow' at the she-kit. "Can you talk?"Silverstar 02:17, February 22, 2016 (UTC) "yes" Rosekit said softly-Shore Smokekit shook his head. "Er, sorry about them...I guess they're sort of my responsibility now...?" Smokekit shrugged, while Sunkit nodded in agreement. "You basically are, until we find dad."Silverstar 02:21, February 22, 2016 (UTC) "Its okay I shouldn't have been eavesdropping" Rosekit said - Shore Smokekit gave his littermates an unamused look. "Well, it's hard to consider it eavesdropping when you're shouting."Silverstar 02:27, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Rosekit nodded (boulder was going to go to ShC anyway, so he'll stay with that group) --look me in the eye 03:37, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Rosekit looked at them "don't worry I won't tell anyone "she mews -Shore Smokekit forced his fur flat. "Good, because that could probably land us in loads of trouble."Silverstar 23:51, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Rosekit nodded "We wouldn't want that" - Shore "I just think she didn't want her fur torn off of her flesh." Sunkit muttered under his breath, flexing his tiny claws.Silverstar 00:19, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Rosekit glared at him - Shore Sunkit huffed. "What's wrong, fluffy-paws? Too afraid to admit it?" He boldly snapped, only to be lightly shoved by Smokekit, who cleared his throat quietly.Silverstar 00:33, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Rosekit ignored Sunkit - Shore Smokekit then spoke, "alright Smugkit, that's enough." Rainkit giggled at the comment, while Sunkit shot his sister a bitter look.Silverstar 00:44, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Rosekit giggled softly - Shore Fogkit fell out of a tree nearby, scaring the fur off of Smokekit. "Whoa! What was that?!"Silverstar 00:52, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Rosekit shrugged - Shore Smokekit spotted Fogkit, and approached the older kit with his tail tip twitching. "You! What were you doing, spying on us?"Silverstar 16:32, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Rosekit watched ~Shore "So what are we doing exactly?" Whitetoe asked in a bit of a harsh tone. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 13:32, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Browse Category:Roleplay